


The First Feelings in Years

by orphan_account



Category: Spy School Series - Stuart Gibbs
Genre: F/M, Spy School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Erica was hardcore. It was the reason that every boy at Spy School loved her - and also why none of them had the courage to ask her out. Ever since Joshua Hallal, she never let down her guard... never let herself fall in love. Ben is JUST a friend....Right?
Relationships: Erica Hale/Ben Ripley, Zoe Zibbell/Mike Brezinski
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

"Zoe, you stay behind and tap into the bugs we planted," I ordered. "Mike, you stay with her. Jawa and Chip are going to experiment with the puzzle we stole from Gretchen. Any questions?"

"Uh, yeah," Jawa answered. "Who put you in charge?"

"Ben did," I answered smoothly. And he did. He knew his own limitations, and probably the fact that he wasn't actually fit to lead this mission. That's why he let me make all the executive decisions. "Any other questions?"

"What's Ben's job?" Zoe wondered.

"He's coming with me," I informed her. "Any others?"

Zoe nodded and huffed. "Why does _Ben_ always go with you? I'm a better spy than he is!"

"Trust me, he's more fit for this mission," I said confidently. But inside - somewhere _nobody_ else was allowed to understand - I wondered if she had a point. I probably could tackle the reconnaissance on my own, but if there was one thing Ben taught me, it was that with the _right_ team, other people an make the job easier. So I always took one person.

That one person was always Ben.

I mean, we knew each other's language. (In a metaphorical sense. He couldn't speak French, Chinese, Russian, or any other number of languages I had learned. On the other hand, I couldn't speak Spanish, and he could.) We knew what the other person was going to do. Besides, he always had a flash moment where he figured out exactly what the bad guys were planning, which was kind of disconcerting (Not that I'd ever show it.) I didn't really _need_ Ben there, I guess, but I always wanted to bring him.

I sighed, finally admitting to myself that he was my friend and that was really the main reason I wanted to bring him - which I promptly backed up in my mind with a zillion things that could help the mission along. After all, the mission was what I was always all about.

"Ben. Are you coming? We have work to do."

~

I pulled binoculars out of my belt. Somehow, Ben had predicted this and done it at the exact same time as me as we crouched on the top of the wall. I figured he was a little scared, though it was admirable how he was able to swallow his fear.

"Do you see that?" I whispered. "I'm going to judge by the cut of her suit that it's a female."

"I'm going to judge by the fact that she has one of those mystery puzzles in her hand that it's Gretchen," Ben informed me.

I tried not to show my surprise and looked closer. "You're right. It's got to be Gretchen." I gestured for him to follow me.


	2. Chapter 2

The mission went as usual.

Zoe and Mike found nothing.

Chip and Jawa solved the puzzle and it turned out to have nothing to do with the mission.

Ben and I infiltrated enemy lines, Ben had a sudden moment where he figured out exactly what was going to happen, and we took them out quickly.

I was ready to go to sleep, mainly because I had nothing else to do. Besides, it's healthy to occasionally get a little rest... still, I proceeded with caution towards the window. Why? Because I wanted to know what Ben and Zoe were doing up this late, talking. I wad curious. I crept up and stayed there, and they had no idea I was listening.

"...could try it though, right?"

Ben shook his head. "I want to, believe me. I proposed that to Erica at one point. But she's right. A relationship could completely compromise the mission."

Zoe sighed. "I know. But I also know that there's a part of you that still likes Erica. That's part of the reason, isn't it?"

Ben clutched his head. "I don't even know anymore! I mean, both of you are pretty and smart. You're nicer, but - no offense - she's kind of a better spy. I don't know what I'd say if Erica changed her mind about us, honest. But I do know that I want us to just be friends, Zoe. I really hope that's okay."

Zoe's lips curled into a smile. "Now I don't have to worry anymore, Smokescreen. Friends it is." She ruffled his hair. "Let's get inside and get some rest." I practically teleported to my bed as they walked in.

"Erica is sleeping," Ben remarked.

"She _is_ human," Zoe pointed out.

"Eh... I'm not so sure." The two of them laughed as Zoe got settled in her bed next to mine, and Ben traveled to the boys' side of the room.

I didn't realize Ben had gotten so smart.

~

At the Spy School, I was practicing archery - splitting arrows Robin Hood-style - as a crowd began to form in a large circle around me. They gave me plenty of space, knowing my reputation. I was glad to have that awful Ice Queen nickname that Zoe _thought_ I didn't know about. I heard the large crowd gasp as somebody broke the bubble.

I looked over with fiery eyes, daring whoever was challenging the rules to come closer. But it was just Ben. I gestured for him to come forward, causing everyone in the crowd to gasp again. He whispered in my ear:

"You'll never believe who just transferred to Spy School."

My eyes went wide. "Let's go talk about this somewhere else," I told him under my breath, dropping my bow and grabbing his hand, leading him through the crowd as it parted for me. Everyone stared at us, no doubt thinking:

 _What did Ben do to get the attention of Erica Hale_?

~

"Gretchen?" I shrieked, which was unlike me. "No way. How did they accept her?"

Ben shrugged.

"And why did you need to tell me now, in the middle of practice?"

Ben smirked. "To see the looks on everybody's faces when you didn't clobber me into bits."

I smiled - a rare occasion. "That was priceless."

I hesitated, sizing him up. It had been nagging me ever since Zoe had tried to "girl talk" to me back at Ski School. She'd asked me if I liked Mike, like in _that_ way. And I didn't. And then she'd wondered if I liked Ben. I did like Ben, but not like _that_. I kept telling myself that over and over again.

"Ben," I said slowly, "you know how we're not on a mission right now?"

"Yeah?" Ben responded carefully. Then, more quickly and wittily, he said, "I'm kind of scared of wherever you're going with this, so get to the point."

"Then I guess this won't be a problem." And I didn't let my brain regulate my actions.

This time, there was no ticking bomb. There was no excuse to drill into him in the helicopter afterward. This was a very clear expression of how I felt deep down.

And Ben agreed.


End file.
